


Fool's Paradise

by angeldraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldraco/pseuds/angeldraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t do this often. He really doesn’t. Even if Scott says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so please let me know what you think!

Stiles doesn’t do this often. He really doesn’t. Even if Scott says otherwise. Ok yes there are days he sleeps with Derek’s shirts on but what Derek doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Like today, he has no idea how he got it all he knows is that it smells like Derek. He can just imagine Derek’s smug smirk when he finds out what Stiles actually thinks of him. He imagines Derek looking at him with his piercing green eyes. Eyes that can enchant anyone just by looking at them. Every time they talk he can’t help but get lost in those eyes. Stiles would probably make a joke about it and he can just see Derek laughing loud and clear while Stiles melts. Derek should always look like that. He deserves to look like that. Derek has a beautiful smile and Stiles would do all he can to make sure Derek always smiles. 

Sometimes that’s all he imagines, Derek’s smile. That beautiful smile. Other times though, he can’t keep his mind from wandering. You really can’t blame him; I mean have you seen Derek? His body looks like one of a freaking Greek God. 

Images of Derek flash before his eyes. He shuts his eyes at the sensations racing through his veins, and in that very moment, he was sucked into his false reality.

He slips a hand into his boxers and imagines Derek backing him up onto the wall as he slowly starts brushing his shirt up. He shivers in delight as the cold air touches his skin. Fake Derek lowers his head to Stiles’ neck and breathes in Stiles’ scent. He licks at Stiles’ neck, marking him for the world to see. Stiles moans softly, imagining Derek running silky cold hands over his blazing skin. Fake Derek leans in and brings their mouths together. Soft lips sliding sweetly against each other, making him lick his own lips hungrily. He imagines Derek with his finger sliding along his bottom lip. Stiles closing his lips around the finger and just the barest of suction makes Derek moan. He wraps a hand around his aching cock and finally pulls it out of his underwear. One of fake Derek’s hands slide down Stiles’ back until he’s cupping Stiles’ ass trying to bring him impossibly closer, until they’re sharing the same air. Stiles deepens the kiss and he can’t help the needy moan that comes out of his own mouth. 

He imagines Derek saying, “I want you, Stiles” in a lust filled voice, causing Stiles to whimper with need. Stiles’ cock already aching with the need to come. 

Fake Derek pushes him onto the bed, pressing him into the mattress, making him groan as their bare cocks slide deliciously together. 

"Derek," he says, voice already strung out. His cock twitches as he imagines Derek’s hands on him. Stroking him roughly. He slides his hands lower, imagining it was Derek’s fingers massaging his balls, rolling them one at a time. 

Stiles grabs the bottle of lube from his bedside table and slicks himself up. Trembling with pleasure as he runs the lube up and down his ass. He pushes one finger into himself, stroking it up and down. He slides a second finger along with the first, slowly stretching himself imagining it was Derek opening him up, getting him ready for his cock. 

He just knows that if Derek was here he would make him beg for it, make him work for it. Stiles shudders just imagining it; imagining begging Derek just to move his fingers, to fuck him, to make him come.

“F-fuck” Stiles moans loudly, arching off the bed as his fingers find his prostrate. 

Stiles slides a third finger, causing him to bite down hard on the scream that’s threatening to come out, further loosening himself as he starts to slowly fall apart. He’s dangerously close to coming, his cock steadily dripping precum onto his stomach. He doesn’t want that to happen just yet so he moves fingers out and grabs the dildo that’s beside his bed. The dildo that he’s imagined was Derek’s big fat cock too many times to count. He slicks it up and slowly rolls his hips until it’s seated deeply in his ass. He moves the dildo all the way out just to slam it back in, whimpering as the pleasure courses through his body. The sound of rubber slapping onto skin obscenely loud as he imagines Derek pounding roughly into him. The sensations making stiles shudder as he hits his prostrates with every other stroke. 

"Oh my god, Derek!" Stiles screams.

“Come on Stiles, come for me,” fake Derek says, and that’s all Stiles needs and he’s coming all over himself in hot spurts.

The real Derek watches from the window as Stiles’ heartbeat slows down and he finally falls asleep. Derek slowly approaches the bed and he can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face as he looks down at a sleeping Stiles. He leans down to kiss his check.

“You’re perfect” Derek murmurs, “You’re mine”

Derek turns to leave but a weak “Derek” stops him in his tracks. He turns back to see Stiles blinking up at him, face flushed red with embarrassment at what happened. He opens his mouth to make up something, anything but nothing comes out. All he can do is stare. 

He sits at the edge of the bed and cards his hands through Stiles’ hair, trying to convey with his eyes what he can’t say with words. When Stiles doesn’t say anything Derek gets up to leave, dread settling in his gut.  
He’s half way to the window when Stiles’ whispers, “Derek, please don’t leave”

For a long moment Derek just stands there drinking Stiles in. The way his whole body flushes deliciously red when he’s embarrassed. How the moonlight hits his eyes just right making them sparkle. Everything about Stiles is just perfect, and when Stiles shifts making enough room for Derek, he doesn’t hesitate before sliding up beside him. With a content sigh Derek wraps himself around Stiles and nuzzles the top of his head, breathing in his incredible scent. The sound of Stiles’ heart beat lulling him into a deep relaxed sleep. One that he hasn’t had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://sluttydean.co.vu/) :)


End file.
